New life
by EcstaticAdriatic
Summary: Nico is being abused, Thalia is being cyber-bullied, James is gay, but he has a homophobic mom. Rachel and Annabeth are trying to help their friends, while percy is caught in the middle of it, wondering what to do about a certain dark haired childhood friend. This is the story of potential lovers, highschool drama, and evils that just won't go away. May be re-written when done!
1. Chapter 1

New life ch. 1

another depressing fic, that my suicidal plot bunnies came up with. rated M for attempted suicide, and swearing. Pico, nercy, Percy x Nico. no smut! all fluff. AU, probably going to have over 5 chapters (hopefully) this is my first fanfic longer than a chapter.

Nico has loved Percy Jackson as long as he can remember, Percy has always made nico feel loved and happy, but all of that changes when Bianca dies in a shooting. Nico tries to hold back his feelings, keep his dad at bay and not grieve over excessively for his sister.

Diclaimer!

I don't own PJO, if I did, then annabeth wouldn't exist

(I hate percabeth! [and thalico!]) and half the characters would be dead, my stupid plot bunnies are evil.

Today was the day, today was the day his sister had died. On this very spot, two years ago, a maniac at her favorite café, had pulled out a gun and shot her. Nico thought it was unfair that everyone told him that he had to get over it, but he couldn't. How would you feel if one of the only people anchoring you to sanity had died?

So, over the space of a year his dads drunken... raids had gotten worse and worse, and Nico had slowly began to die inside. Until he became his friend. Percy was the only other person still living that cared for nico (besides Thalia and annabeth, of course). Percy was different from Nicos other acquaintances, in the way that he had been the subject of Nicos unconditional love for him for the past 7 years of his life, the day that they had met.

It had been the middle of fall, the concrete streets cobbled with an abstract fire, when Nico had looked up across the street from his apartment building, to see a certain boy with sea-green eyes staring at him, and of course this green eyed kid had to be the friendly ten year old he was, and introduced himself. Very soon, Percy, as he became know as in the Di Angelo family, became a close friend to nico. Until Percy's dad died, and his mother and he moved away to New York. Nicos mother died soon after, without his best friend, he often spent the days alone in his bedroom reading a book or hiding from his father, who had eventually began to spend more days away from home than with his children. One night, Nico and Bianca had been watching TV when their father burst in limping and slurring his words, started to beat them.

So as these thoughts ran through Nico Di Angelos head, one memory came to mind, the day Percy had came back to Seattle.

It had been summer, nico had been studying the patterns on the ground made from the sun filtering through the birch branches above his head, when he heard a moving van turn down the road. The broad grinning face he had remembered had all but disappeared, his happy Percy had come back. soon they became just as close friends as before, sharing more days together than with their family's. Nico tried to hide the black eyes and broken limbs while Percy stayed at school, worrying about the ignored text messages and the unknown (to him and the rest of the world) reasons for nico's sudden departures from The crowded halls at school.

Soon, nico began to sink into the dully clawed grasp of depression. He showed up at school with bruises on his face, he didn't care anymore if they found out, but still he would make up excuses.

Nicos onyx eyes glared at the white stripes of the crosswalk, people spilled past him across the street, like sand through fingers. His sisters death was the last straw. he knew it was foolish, to allow himself to give up, but he tried, and he failed. His younger sister had found him, lieing on the black bed, red had soaked the obsidian room.

Hazel levesque, his step sister had found him. soon after marrying hades, hazels mother, Persephone, had all but divorced hades, she had left the house (though nico spent most of his day there, and even slept there as often as he could) and even went as far as taking half of the furniture with her.

Nico sighed, how long had he been there? half an hour? he had tried to cross the street, but as soon as he moved an inch the never ending torture that were his thoughts pulled him back.

Enough of long lasting problems, how about his current one? Perseus Jackson. the over loving, doofus of a best friend had made nico fall in love with him. Sometimes, even just a touch, or a graze of skin against skin would make nico melt. He loved him too much, he wasn't even sure if it was even humanely possible to love someone so much. Percy, even though it was hard to admit it, was nicos hero, in the sense that everything was better when he was within twenty feet of nico. Speaking of the devil, nico thought, before Percy himself threw his arm over nicos shoulder. it took all of nicos self control not to kiss Percy right then and there.

"hey neeks, how's it goin'?"

Percy asked before frowning, seeing the look on nicos face.

"oh... that's today..."

he silently moved nico away from the side walk, leading him to a bench nearby.

"nico, talk to me"

nico opened his mouth, then closed it.

"come one, cat gotcher tongue?" Percy said with the familiar playful glint in his eyes.

"no" nico croaked.

"god, I'm turning into a frog."

Percy smiled at nicos bad attempt at humor, before hugging him.

Nico didn't reply to the hug, he just sighed.

"you know, you should really try to stop thinking for once"

"I don't think that's possible." Nico replied hoarsely.

"also where were you today? i thought we agreed to meet after school at pike place."

oh shit.

"er... sorry, I kinda forgot..."

hurt flashed across Percy's face, before disappearing as fast as it had came.

"come on let's get home."

they proceeded to walk toward a bus stop, and sat in silence. A greyhound rounded the corner and stopped where they had been waiting. they again, sat together in silence until they arrived in one of the many suburbs surrounding Seattle. Percy and Nico went their separate ways with muttered goodbyes. nico looked up at his house, dreading what would soon come.

Ok that's it for this chapter! sorry, but it might be a while until I get an update schedule set up.

thank you soooooo much for reviewing! :)

now to try and silence my stupid suicidal plot bunnies... *hides body bags and shovels behind back*

NOTE: i write my A/Ns while writing my story, and i wrote this about a week ago, so I've been mass-updating, right now i have chapters 1-4 up, even though this is the day i uploaded the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

New life Ch. 3

Hey! I've been bored with this story so I'm adding my own OC, here's the description:

Name: James Gi (like the martial arts tunic thingy)

Age:

17 btw most of the characters (that were created by Rick riordan) are seniors

La fille ou le garçon?

(boy or girl [francophone alert!]): Male ( J'aime ton français, Ecstatic)

Hair & eye color:

Hair: blonde. Eyes: sea green

preferred clothes style:

idk (I'm not much for fashion) look up Maxie from Skins UK and you'll get the idea. Low V necks, skinny jeans, soft colors, always has converse

personality (put what you think is important about it here, is he/she always sad? happy? excited?): he's easy going, kind of a bad boy ( ;) ), but not over excessive with it,

Usually stoic when sad and or depressed, otherwise he's a drama queen.

attraction (guys or girls? both?): he's closeted, but he's gay.

Favorite things (colors, bands, music genres, books, movies etc.): fave color is soft light green, (kind of the baby blue of green) fave band is 'of monsters and men' (Omg! I LOVE them) fave music genre is alternative, fave book genre is science fiction.

talents/hobbies?: Is a brilliant artist, loves to act, dance etc, cant sing for the life of him.

Where do they live? why are they in Seattle/puget sound lowlands?: they (two younger brothers and mom) live in an apartment near the SAM (Seattle art museum). They were in Vancouver for a few years but moved back to Seattle when mom became curator of art in SAM.

what is their connection to Percy and/or nico?:

Was friends with Percy when Percy was in Vancouver for one of the four years away from Nico. Has a little crush on mr castellan... ;)

whats been going on in their life?: as mentioned, they moved from Vancouver because his mom got a job at SAM, they're tight on money.

What do you think would be best to happen to them and any suggestions on how to work that into the plot?:

Ooo sneaky ecstatic... Tried to catch me there ( oh crap, second sign of sanity ), do you really think I will spill my secrets now?

any more information here:

He was shot in leg when Bianca was killed in that café, can't dance (much to his horror) for next three months, until he's done with physical therapy. sometimes i feel like I've made a carbon copy of maxxie from skins :D

Anyways, if your sending in Ocs try to get as much info about them as I did up above :)

Now I commandeth thee to read! (come on, it's 2AM, I'm being weirder than usual.) I have news about the possible lemon, I'm doing it, but it wont be very detailed, and it will be kinda vague. But I might change my mind, and I'm nervous about writing it, so that's why I'm asking YOU, the readers to vote either L, or NL. But please try to actually say that you're voting, because then I'll know it's not just a typo. I warn thee! The lemon might be really kinky! Thanks! Please review! Tiens le nouveau chapter! (please tell my dear francophones if I've gotten the masculine/feminine thingy wrong on chapitre)

Percy looked down at the email the next morning in the apartment he and his mom, Sally, shared. Draped in his finding nemo blanket (hey! He got it when he was ten!) and his blue sheets, he sighed. This was the third time in the past semester Nico had said he'd be gone for a few weeks, but usually he left for a month at a time.

Slowly, he gathered his sleepy mind into its regular state, and realized he shouldn't be moping, but he should be getting ready for school.

Getting up, he slowly stripped and stepped into the shower. He had never thought of himself as handsome or, even remotely attractive (even though Percy's ex, annabeth thought otherwise, and quite the contraire to Nico, who inwardly drooled at Percy, which, of course our dear Percy didn't know. ), but he wasn't blind, he saw the way girls ( and sometimes guys) looked at him. After getting dressed, he hurried downstairs to find his mom holding out a granola bar. Eagerly taking it and his bag, Percy headed out to school, before his mom called out her usual greeting and farewell. Before he collided with a very pissed James Gi, tapping at his watch angrily.

"Perseus Jackson, you must have a very go-" james began, before he in turn collided with an equally flustered, but significantly more bruised and obviously wincing Nico Di Angelo.

"oh...- h-hi Percy!" Nico timidly stuttered, realizing too soon that he was meant to be in Hawaii or whatever he had said in his email.

"Nico? I-I thought you weren't going to school?" before he noticed that Nico Di Angelo was limping, and had way too many bruises and cuts for his own good. And he looked like he had been crying.

"Oh shit... What happened Nico?"

Nico stuttered, before whipping around and scrambling into his own respective apartment. Percy sighed, before noticing James again.

"hey James, watcha doing here?" James was grinning like a little school girl, it was painfully obvious that Nico liked Percy, Percy must be blind to not see it.

"did you seriously forget?"

"oh! Right! Oh wait, but why are you waiting outside my apartment instead of by Pioneer square?" Percy and James always met at pioneer square, although they lived tons of blocks apart, they would still walk to and ride the bus to pioneer square and walk to school from there, usually meeting up with nico, Luke and Rachel (percy at olive way, and James at 1st avenue, near the corner where University street met 1st)

"you seemed to be sleeping in, dudging by the time." James said with a snort, before glancing at his watch.

"Crap! It's 7:50 already? We're gonna be late, thanks to you!" James said, whilst glaring at Percy, his childhood friend was okay most of the time, but sometimes... He was kinda lazy and stupid.

"what were you doing to make you so late anyway?" James blushed after realizing how that sounded.

Percy was about to admit he'd been worrying about Nico, before James started dragging him at top speed to their highschool.

They were thirty minutes late, thanks to Percy (and a little bit of nico). So they tried to sneak into their seperate classrooms, Percy with his sneaky ways got past Mr. Kleptos, more commonly referred to as Zeus in science, while James wasn't so lucky. He had suffered a long lecture about the values of always being on time, a detention, and glares from his fellow classmates because they had been forced to wait for him for the past half hour.

Meanwhile, in Luke's classroom, he'd just fallen asleep, much to the pity of his fellow classmates, including the over-excited Hazel Lavesque, the teacher ( ms. Amphitrite) chose the moment that luke had started to snore to ask him a question.

"Luke, would you care to tell us how many electrons there are in magnesium?" She asked, ignoring Hazels raised hand, before walking over to Luke's desk and slapping her ruler down on the one part of the desk that wasn't covered by Luke's body.

"nh... N... Oh sh...! Erm... What was that?" he replied trying to hide his sheepish grin.

"detention, Mr. Castellan, after school"

See what I did there? Don't worry Nico and Percy will take a lot longer, except I'm thinking about making this fanfic not focused on Pico, but on all of the couples I intend on making. Also I've decided on a new update schedule, I'm probably going to update every other day or so, seeing as its summer, and I literally have all the time I want for the next three months to update, also because as of the time I posted the first chapter, i had already finished up until chapter 3 or so. I'll get the next chapter up soon also, please keep sending in Oc's, if I go over the limit of Oc's, then I'll choose the ones I think would fit best into the story, and who I like a little better than some of the other Oc's. Thanks so much for reviewing! Again, sorry its so short :( I'm really trying to make them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

New life ch. 4

Hey, as I mentioned before, I've been writing this weirdly, right now as of the time im writing this I probably have chapitre deux up, but I only registered for a fanfic account around the time I finished chapter three, so my fanfic updating thingy is kinda weird. Well in my opinion.

Anyways, if you've been reviewing (or not, either way) than please add an Oc to my pile (I'm only allowing three to five, and they won't be in the fanfic much, they might have a set of chapters to themselves [this fanfic is gonna be around 20 chapters) Merci, maintenant, viola la nouveau chapitre! :)

Disclaimer! If i Owned PJO I would have a kid wouldn't I? And I would be rich (which, I'm not).

Btw. Every two or three chapters I'll switch between random characters, or I'll switch when I think it's a good time (like when I switched from Nico, to Percy, and James, to Luke last chapter).

Luke walked into Mr. Wilson's room Aka the detention room, to see his usual seat was occupied. Frowning, he took the seat farthest away from the blonde sitting in lukes seat, while the occupie tried to hide his smirk from his crush.

"wilsons gonna be gone for a while to print papers." he noted to the blonde with the scar.

"oh..."

Silence.

Both were unsure of what to say next, so they remained quiet, until:

"I've seen you in the halls, you're the badass guy with the cocky grin."

"you know, you could just call me Luke, and you're the new guy with the weird Canadian accent"

"do I really say oot?" James said, embarrassed, even after a year, his accent was still there. Usually he adapted his speech within a month (he lived in Washington before he was in Vancouver).

"I'm James" they shook hands.

"anyway, what's an innocent Canadian kid like you doing in Seattle in detention?"James raised an eyebrow after hearing innocent.

"innocent? I'm far from innocent! You little-" James began.

he didn't know what compelled him to do this, why he even thought what he did, why he even thought his blushing blonde was even remotely attractive, or even why he thought james was 'his', but he did it. He crashed his lips against James'. Luke Castellan kissed a guy. He was the first to pull away, stuttering, before James walked out of the room, obviously blushing bright red.

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!

H-he'd just kissed a guy, what If his mom had seen! Shutup James, he told himself, she's at home, harmlessly working on the Michelangelo piece arrangement.

"James? Is everything all right?" Crap! It's her!

"uh-er y-yeah mom, what're you doing here?" he replied, trying hopelessly to hide his growing blush.

"are you sure? What happened?" she said, ignoring his last question. her long blonde hair, paint flecked t-shirt and white glasses made her look like Madonna as an artist. Madonna aka the virgin Mary, was also scarily one of her namesakes, james had never met anyone as obsessed with music and religion as his grandparents (You would think having such an artistic mom would be fun, but being gay and having a VERY strict and homophobic roman catholic family was a horrible stroke of luck, and definitely NOT fun ). being an artist, that was her second job, she was also the curator of art at SAM.

"uh... I was just walking in the halls and I tripped and fell on my butt." James stuttered quickly. Madonna Gi pursed her lips and nodded. But she paused, and turned back from her car to stare at James.

"why are you at school this late?" she asked.

"i Might have..." he winced before he said this. While his mother looked at him expectantly. "gottenadetention." he replied as fast as he could, hoping his mother didn't hear him.

"James Gi! You are grounded for the next week! Now come home with me."

James sat in the backseat of the car, trying not to think of what he would do of his mom found out that he had kissed a guy and if she found out that he just might date that particular guy.

Once they got back to their apartment, he went upstairs to his room and texted with Rachel, who by the way does not know he's gay (like the 99.999999% of the world that doesn't know). After an hour of talking, he closed his phone and ate the dinner his mom brought up for him and went to sleep.

How'd you like it? Review please :D!

Thanks for reading next chapter'll be up really soon. Honestly, this is the shortest thing I've ever written :(


	4. Chapter 4

New life ch. 4

Hey, as I mentioned before, I've been writing this weirdly, right now as of the time im writing this I probably have chapitre deux up, but I only registered for a fanfic account around the time I finished chapter three, so my fanfic updating thingy is kinda weird. Well in my opinion.

Anyways, if you've been reviewing (or not, either way) than please add an Oc to my pile (I'm only allowing three to five, and they won't be in the fanfic much, they might have a set of chapters to themselves [this fanfic is gonna be around 20 chapters) Merci, maintenant, viola la nouveau chapitre! :)

Disclaimer! If i Owned PJO I would have a kid wouldn't I? And I would be rich (which, I'm not).

Btw. Every two or three chapters I'll switch between random characters, or I'll switch when I think it's a good time (like when I switched from Nico, to Percy, and James, to Luke last chapter).

Luke walked into Mr. Wilson's room Aka the detention room, to see his usual seat was occupied. Frowning, he took the seat farthest away from the blonde sitting in lukes seat, while the occupie tried to hide his smirk from his crush.

"wilsons gonna be gone for a while to print papers." he noted to the blonde with the scar.

"oh..."

Silence.

Both were unsure of what to say next, so they remained quiet, until:

"I've seen you in the halls, you're the badass guy with the cocky grin."

"you know, you could just call me Luke, and you're the new guy with the weird Canadian accent"

"do I really say oot?" James said, embarrassed, even after a year, his accent was still there. Usually he adapted his speech within a month (he lived in Washington before he was in Vancouver).

"I'm James" they shook hands.

"anyway, what's an innocent Canadian kid like you doing in Seattle in detention?"James raised an eyebrow after hearing innocent.

"innocent? I'm far from innocent! You little-" James began.

he didn't know what compelled him to do this, why he even thought what he did, why he even thought his blushing blonde was even remotely attractive, or even why he thought james was 'his', but he did it. He crashed his lips against James'. Luke Castellan kissed a guy. He was the first to pull away, stuttering, before James walked out of the room, obviously blushing bright red.

Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!

H-he'd just kissed a guy, what If his mom had seen! Shutup James, he told himself, she's at home, harmlessly working on the Michelangelo piece arrangement.

"James? Is everything all right?" Crap! It's her!

"uh-er y-yeah mom, what're you doing here?" he replied, trying hopelessly to hide his growing blush.

"are you sure? What happened?" she said, ignoring his last question. her long blonde hair, paint flecked t-shirt and white glasses made her look like Madonna as an artist. Madonna aka the virgin Mary, was also scarily one of her namesakes, james had never met anyone as obsessed with music and religion as his grandparents (You would think having such an artistic mom would be fun, but being gay and having a VERY strict and homophobic roman catholic family was a horrible stroke of luck, and definitely NOT fun ). being an artist, that was her second job, she was also the curator of art at SAM.

"uh... I was just walking in the halls and I tripped and fell on my butt." James stuttered quickly. Madonna Gi pursed her lips and nodded. But she paused, and turned back from her car to stare at James.

"why are you at school this late?" she asked.

"i Might have..." he winced before he said this. While his mother looked at him expectantly. "gottenadetention." he replied as fast as he could, hoping his mother didn't hear him.

"James Gi! You are grounded for the next week! Now come home with me."

James sat in the backseat of the car, trying not to think of what he would do of his mom found out that he had kissed a guy and if she found out that he just might date that particular guy.

Once they got back to their apartment, he went upstairs to his room and texted with Rachel, who by the way does not know he's gay (like the 99.999999% of the world that doesn't know). After an hour of talking, he closed his phone and ate the dinner his mom brought up for him and went to sleep.

How'd you like it? Review please :D!

Thanks for reading next chapter'll be up really soon. Honestly, this is the shortest thing I've ever written :(


	5. Chapter 5

New life Ch. 5

Hey m'ladies and and my lords! This is the last chapter of... Ummm introductions? Except I'll do Rachel and annabeth later. This Is honestly the most important chapter in this story (I know, scary, isn't it? I was lying awake at night trying to figure how to write this, even though it's probably horrible.) shout out to Veerayne (two times the charm ;) .) and Ink-Cola-Koala for reviewing and being awesome ;)

Also thank you to Creature of the Night, AppleBlossomx and Ink-Cola-Koala (again) for being awesome too and following mah storeh. Thank you again to those who have reveiwed, reading, subscribing, whatever, either way I thank thee. whenever I get the email saying that one more person is following/reviewed I feel euphoric :D

Anyway, add Oc's to the (non-existent) pile (I shall love you forever! 3 digital sushi to you! [again, it's 2AM so I'm alot more hyper than usual]) I need them, like seriously neeeeed them by now, and by chapter 6.

Disclaimer!

Again! Why? Ugh... Here it goes... I don't own PJatO, if I did, my name would be Rick and I would be married.

Here's the chapter!

Chapter 5 part A

Percy plopped down onto the couch in his apartment. He was unbelievably bored, and he needed to do something fast before his brain melted into a liquid. He thought about going over to persephones, but...

Oh fuck it, I'm bored.

He got up, grabbed the keys off of the kitchen table and went down the elevator down the main hall of his floor to the lobby, and quickly ran over to pioneer square.

As he walked past the innumerable Starbucks, pizza places, and independent cafés, he thought about Nico. why had he been missing for the past week? And why was he back to school so early? Giving change to a homeless guy lying next to the entrance to the Starbucks below the apartment complex where Persephone and hazel lived, he figured he could get a coffee to warm up,(it was early december and the northwest, so a coffee wasn't nearly enough) so he went inside and ordered, relaxing in the warm coffee shop.

"one Santa fey panini and a tall americano with extra sugar and cream please." he said, slipping the money across the counter to the cash register.

Percy looked around the Starbucks to see it was near deserted. He took a seat in a corner of the room, his back facing the wall when he sat down.

"a Santa fey panini and a tall americano with sugar and cream!" an employee called, and Percy got up to go get it.

Eating his panini, he looked around for a suitable magazine, but couldn't find one, which left him, torturously, with his thoughts.

Nico had left the lunch table, looking like someone had run his sister over with their car and killed her (again). Poor Nico... He thought, why did James...? Oh crap! I forgot to tell him his sister and mom died before! He worriedly thought before jumping at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"I see your thinking about my brother." a girls voice said in his ear.

"hazel!" he grinned, although she was a bit too hyper, nicos newest addition to his family was a nice person until you let her near coffee, where she became scarily even more hyper.

"hazel! You are NOT allowed near my coffee." he commanded when he saw her hand sneaking ever so slowly to the handle of the mug, ignoring her pout.

Finally, she gave up.

"ugh, fiinne..." she whined, before starting the conversation again.

"so, why are you worrying about Nico? Mom and I can handle him."

"what about your dad?"

"he's not my dad." she replied with a dangerously low voice.

"oh... Ok... Why isn't he?" he said cautiously, the last time he had asked this, it had taken all of Thalia and nicos strength to pull her off.

But, this time, she just slumped in her chair, before replying in a weak voice.

"hes an asshole, Percy, he would scream at everyone for the littlest reasons. One time, I accidentally broke a key on my laptop keyboard, and he responded by destroying my bedroom wall..." she took a breath.

"He's a psycho path. I don't know why mom hasn't divorced his ass. I guess she still loves him." she finished thoughtfully. Percy thought this was weird, usually hazel was extremely hyper and happy, but right now, she looked... Drained.

"hazel... Why does nico come to school with bruises and stuff? And why does he take whole weeks off of school?" he asked even more cautiously than before.

"I-I don't know... Mom says he gets beaten up to and from school." she said, furrowing her brow. That didn't make any sense, though, Percy thought. He comes and goes to and from school with me.

"anyway! How about some coffee?" she said, and Percy laughed with a solid N.O., putting his dishes on the counter. Although he was still

Thinking about Nico, They climbed up the steps to the apartment building and went up the elevator, and hazel brought out her keys to open the door, but Percy put his hand up because he had heard sobbing. looked through the peep hole at the top of the door, he saw a rare thing.

Nico was crying, getting hugged by Persephone. Percy widened his eyes in shock, he had only ever seen Nico cry when he had lost his sister.

Nico started sobbing uncontrollably, whilst speaking incoherently, but Percy could make out a few words.

"H-he... My nose... Ah, ... He... My ribs... IT'S MY FAULT!" he screamed, but Persephone silenced him by rubbing soothing circles on nico's back.

"it's okay... Its okay Nico. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known." she said soothingly, looking into nicos eyes. when she moved to take him by his arm and lead him to the kitchen for hot chocolate, he flinched away, the sleeves of his coat inched up to reveal a massive ugly scar and a hand shaped bruise. Percys eyes widened, he had never seen the scar before.

"damn you hades..." she muttered, just loud enough for Percy and hazel to hear.

Persephone treated the bruise with some ointment, but left the scar alone. It was like she already knew what it was from. When she saw it, her eyes darkened from the memory of that obsidian room, tainted with red.

"what?... Hades, how fucking... Imma kill that bastard!" hazel whispered, her eyes were filled with rage, and her face was contorted into the scariest scowl in existence. Percy just looked even more confused. He was going to ask her what she was talking about, but he started to hear persephone's voice through the door.

"nico, you have to go to the councilor today, I dont care if you have to tell the entire group, i don't care if they know. But I care about you. you have to go, we need to get you help." persephone ordered. Nico looked hesitant.

"I don't need he-" Nico started, wiping his tears off his face with his sleeve. But, in that moment, before Nico revealed what he was going to say, Percy accidentally brushed the doorbell.

Whispering to Nico, she unraveled her arms from around nico's lithe body.

"go up to your room, we don't want anybody to see you like this, do we?" Persephone said with concern, while Nico obeyed and limped up the stairs.

Persephone answered the door with a poorly concealed frown, but it brightened when she saw hazel and Percy. Percy was hiding his blush from getting caught spying on them, while hazel looked like she would kill somebody (namely, hades).

"hey guys! What're you doing here? Want some coffee?" she greeted, inviting them in, and Percy covered hazels mouth with his hand to stop her from saying yes.

"hi Persephone, no thanks we just had some. We were looking for Nico." he said, his face etched with worry and confusion.

"sorry, but he's out doing me some errands, maybe you can come back tomorrow at noon for lunch?" oh right, tommorow was saturday, They couldnt Meet at school.

"sure," he smiled, "that would be awesome."

"anyway! Hazel come inside, Percy, we'll see you tommorow" she smiled politely back, closing the door after Percy said his goodbyes.

He started to walk down the hall, but he heard shouting coming from persephone's apartment. He was going to knock to see what was wrong, but when he was just about to, he started to hear hazel shouting with Persephone.

He peeked through the peephole, and proceeded to spy on the two females.

"Mom! how could you hide this from me! Why didn't you tell me?" hazel screamed.

"why didnt you tell me Nico was getting ab-"

Percy fell over before he could hear anymore. Stupid bag, he thought. Scowling, he returned to his position looking through the small glass covered hole.

"-honey, I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this!"

"what about finding Nico? why didn't you tell me the real reason he did it? Why did you lie to me?" she whispered, realizing how much her mother had been lying to hazel.

"same reason, hazel, i knew you would react like this."

Percy decided he had heard enough of arguments, ren though his head was whirring from te new information he was trying to process. Percy walked home in the polluted air, worrying about nico, and the sudden drama that had entered his life.

Chapter 5 part B

Nico sat on his bed, thinking about the councilors meeting he was being forced into going to by Persephone.

Mirroring Percy's actions, he muttered.

Oh fuck it.

As he walked out of the apartment, his wrist throbbed.

After taking the bus to the city center, he looked up at the pacific science center and the space needle, there were advertisements everywhere for a Harry potter exhibit. Hazel would like it, he mused. Finally, walking into a tall office building, he rapped his knuckles against the receptionists desk to get her attention. She took in a gasp when se saw him.

"councilor Chiron, please." he requested, glaring at her.

"R-right this way sir" she motioned towards the elevator, "floor 27." she said, trying not to stare at the bruises on his face.

Riding in the elevator, he hummed to the tune before walking out of the small box to find the familiar, detested (yet secretly loved) place, a circular room with windows on all sides looking out at the orange topped space needle and the city skyline.

Nico looked around at the quite teens in front of him, before sitting down in one of the chairs forming a circle.

Nico looked up from his chair to see the wide-eyes person he least expected to see.

Thalia Grace.

He in turn widened his eyes.

"okay, now that we have settled down, and all of us are here, why don't we begin with one of our newest members? Nico, tell us about yourself." chiron said from his wheel chair in the center of the circle.

Nico gulped before beginning. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, I go to seattles Olympic academy" (a/n that probably exists, seeing as there is a mountain range on the Olympic peninsula [west of Seattle] called the Olympic mountain range.)

"please continue Nico." chiron said.

"I live in Seattle, my best friend is Percy-"

"Nico, please spare us the minor details" dionysus, the chiron's assistant, said.

"and... And... I get, I-I-"

"Nico, go on" Chiron nudged with a supportive smile.

"Iamabusedbymyfather" he said, as he said this, he made eye contact with Thalia.

Thalia gasped.

Oooooooo... Plot twists! ;) this is the longest thing I have ever written! Thank you for reviewing and subscribing and favoriting!

Digital cookies to those of you that are submitting OC's (which there are none) I literally wrote part B a minute before uploading this chapter.

Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6

New life Ch. 6

Ahhh! I forgot to start writing this chapter early, so now im rush-writing it to keep to my schedule :(

Thankfully, just as I was about to give up hope and break my schedule and take the next week to write it, I got an idea :)

Scary devilish ecstatic :(

I highly recommend listening to 'mouthwash' by Kate Nash when your reading this.

Anyway, please review etc.

Disclai- you get the freaking idea :(

Nico sat in his chair, waiting for another reaction coming from Thalia. And he got it.

She walked out of the room, with a scowl, and Nico followed, despite the numerous protests from Chiron. Nico hunted Thalia down near the elevators. He sighed when he saw her, she looked worried- no, she pitied him, and that made nico angry.

"Nico! How could you keep this from me? You're my best friend!" she exclaimed, anguished.

"you aren't my best friend, Thalia!" he shouted back, ignoring her question.

She turned around closed the doors and pressed the lobby button.

"shit" Nico muttered, enraged.

Taking the stairs down, he caught up with Thalia.

"nico, why the fuck did you kee-"

"why were you in that office? Thalia? Would you care tell me?" Nico smirked. When she didn't reply, he did it for her.

"yep, just as I thought. Coward." he snarled, pushing her down the front steps.

But then thalias face fell, she looked like she had seen a ghost. And he regretted saying that.

"I-I.." she began. But she ended up sprinting off down the street, tears streaming down her face.

"crap, Thalia!" he said running after her but soon realizing it was pointless. He crumpled to the ground next to an art store. Before he saw Luke.

What? What's he doing in an art shop? He thought curiously. Soon after, a woman with platinum blonde hair followed. He decided to ignore them and just continue sitting there.

"shit, Thalia I'm so sorry."

"a grace is strong, a grace is strong, a grace is strong..." she whispered, while sprinting away from nico, slowly increasing her volume until she was near the Seattle library, screaming. Collapsing near the doors she started to sob. She didn't care that people were staring at her.

All that mattered to her in that moment for her, was to try to help nico get away from his dad, but he wasnt letting her do anything but shout.

Luke walked into james' moms store, browsing aimlessly until finding a set of brushes, toying with the horse hair, he put it back. Travis can paint the school purple another time, he mused, but he would need bigger brushes.

Looking up, he saw Bright green eyes looking at him, and James led Luke upstairs to the apartment.

"hey" luke gulped.

"hey. Wanna come up stairs to my apartment?" james asked, holding out a hand to gesture up the stairs to a red door.

When he entered the apartment, he was surrounded by a collonial style kitchen, he was surprised at the peeling paint on the walls.

But then suddenly, hands were grabbing him by the waist and leading him to the couch, and before he could ask what James was doing, a tongue had forced its way down his throat.

Grabbing James hair, he deepened the kiss, not hearing the short gasp of surprise and the soft shatter of keys falling on the floor. Although Luke was confused for his feelings for this dashing blond, he continued anyway.

luke ground his hips into the younger boy, both moaning, and james' hand slid up lukes back, digging the nails into the skin on luke's spine.

Before they noticed they were being watched.

"wow." luke said, surprised james had even felt the same, before he was held by his shoulders and shoved out of the apartment.

"get out!" a shrill voice screamed, when he looked up to see who it was, his eyes widened.

A furious Madonna Gi had witnessed the entire spectacle.

"crap! I can explain! He wasn't breathing- uh he was having an epileptic fit!" he explained, for the first time in his life, sticking his neck out for someone else. But the door slammed in his face. He walked out of the apartment hearing screaming coming from the apartment.

"holy shit... Wh-what the, did I just?" he muttered to himself, surprised, covering his mouth with his hands.

"did I just kiss- no freaking snog James?" he whispered, sitting down next to another Starbucks, leaning his head back against the glass, unaware that a highly amused Nico was next to him, whom widened his eyes at the mention of James.

"I didn't know the school's bad-ass was gay." Nico mused.

"w-what? I'm not gay! and how the fuck did you get here?" Luke demanded, surprised that an emo kid from his school was sitting next to him, and especially surprised because of nicos accusation.

"sure you aren't, you just said you made out with that dick, james." Luke stared at Nico, then common sense can to him.

"James isn't a dick, hes the nicest guy I know, hes cute when he smi-" he defended, smiling fondly.

"yep, you totally aren't gay." Nico interrupted sarcastically, smirking.

"shut up, how would you know anyway? I could've said Jane, or Jamie." Luke replied. Nico's smirk faltered a bit. Nico had seen Luke staring at James when James hadn't been staring at Luke at lunch that day. Nico wasn't blind, it was painfully obvious they liked each other.

"it's obvious, Luke, maybe you need acting lessons from your boyfriend." Nico had brought Luke to his knees, and he loved every second of it.

"he is NOT my boyfriend!" Luke sputtered, unaware that James had been watching from his bedroom window, where he had been confined by his mother. A sad look on his face as he heard luke's statement.

Finally finished! I think it's a bit short, but I also think its good for now.

Thanks for reviewing, reading, favoriting and subscribing. And I just broke my updating schedule (uploading a new chapter every other day, I'm probably going to upload this the day I finished, depending whether or not my brother gets off of the damn computer.)

Sorry Nico was kind of a dick in this chapter, but I think he deserves to take his angstyness out (sadly, even if it's on other people) on people, seeing as he's abused by his 'dad' is abusing him.

Digital chez burgerz (yum) to those of you that are reviewing favoriting and subscribing :)

Next chapter will be up soon!

Once again, thanks for being awesome ;)


	7. Chapter 7

New life Ch. 7

Hi! Shout out to Veerayne, ink-cola-koala, corpse blood (like thirty times the charm ;) ) and HannahBananaMcKenzie for reviewing, and all of you that have been so awesome and reviewed and favorited etc. my other stories. If you havent checked them out (although some of them are terrible) please do so :)

Also thank you to the people that have reviewed etc. that I haven't mentioned above.

Big shout out to Veerayne again, for giving me Calista ;)

Here's the next chapter, I don't really have a lot to say now except the lemon thingy is gonna happen but as said before its gonna be vague, very vague (mostly because I don't want to write about *gulp*... Certain... Erm, glands muscles and organs, especially when they're... Erm... Active. :P)

Disclaimer!

Before I go off and rant on the forums about stupid disclaimer thingies, how about I just start off by saying I will NEVER own any sort of book related to Rick riordan, except (unofficially, I think,) this fanfic and all of my oneshots and future fics.

Calista knew it was coming, but she couldn't move. She wanted to scream, but she couldnt make a sound, not even a whimper of fright. The sky blue walls darkened with drama that only nightmares possess. The shadows leaned toward the seemingly tall door.

Calista knew, again, it was coming, and she tried with every fibre of her being to try to get out of those invisible bonds so she could run away from that hallway. But invisible hands pushed her onwards to the gloomy room beyond the white door.

And it swung open, revealing the one thing she feared the most. Him. And a rope. Slithering around his neck.

All she could hear was the slow ticking of a clock.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, shooting out from underneath the sheets.

"RYAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which was proceeded by coughing and sobbing.

"RYAN! NO! NO!" she screamed yet again, her throat sore. Crying out again and again, until she noticed the door had slid open.

"shhh, shh, mommys here," she felt slim arms wrap around her, still sobbing, she gasped for air.

"Mom, Ryan!" she cried out desperately, collapsing completely into her mothers arms. Her shoulders shaking, she clawed at her mothers nightgown.

"Ryan..." she weakly said. Still clutching the nightgown, her mother led her down the small staircase to the kitchen. With one Hand, her mother put the milk in the kettle and turned the stove on.

Once the warm milk was finished, she went to her room drinking the warm liquid.

"hey! Calista! No drinking upstairs!" her mother pointed out and calista rolled her eyes, which were still puffy from crying because of her nightmare, that happened to be true.

As the image of her brother filled her thoughts, she felt more tears over flowing from her eyes.

"honey... What's wrong? Are you bleeding? Did you get cut?" her mom asked with concern.

"No." she paused, "Ryan." she croaked, taking a sip of her drink to cure her dehydration. Her mother's eyes clouded over when calista said her brothers name.

Calistas mother, kione, clenched her jaws.

"mom, we need to talk about him! Dont start walking away..." calista said, trying to pull her mother back to the kitchen.

"no calista! Your brother betrayed us! Do you know how selfish he was to take his own life?"

"he wasn't being selfish! You were! You're always away from home, Ryan was getting worse and worse, and I was the only one that noticed! When I told you, you refused to send him to the psychiatrist, instead you used the money that I had been SAVING to pay dr. Chiron for a session on a fucking massage!" calista screamed.

"calista, go to your room, and don't EVER use that language in this household ever again!" calistas mother ordered, taking the two ceramic mugs and putting them in the dishwasher.

"goodnight, kione." calista bitterly muttered, refusing her mother her title.

Calista ran up to her room, crying for the loss of her brother, soon her brown eyes were tinted red. She feigned sleep until she heard her parent's bedroom door close, and she whipped out her phone and went under the covers and started texting James. Although they were cousins, they were also good friends.

'hey, u awake?'

After a minute or so, she got her reply.

'yeah, FaceTime?'

'sure, just a min.'

She tapped her finger on the icon representing the Skype-like invention from apple and stared tiredly at her cousin, soon noticing that his eyes were red and swollen and his hair was a bit ruffled.

"nightmare?" the blond whispered in a monotone.

"yep. And you?" she whispered back.

"M-mom is sending me too a camp" he said shakily. Why would he be so shaken up over a camp?

"what? What kind of camp?"

He took a deep breath.

"r-re-orientation." he said just as shakily as before, and he burst into tears. Oh... OH. Woah.

"w-what? Your gay?" she sputtered.

"well, I should have expected that, seeing as you were eying that blond guy in dance..." she trailed off.

"wait, you saw that?" he said, unbelieving. Calista was about to answer, but then he continued, realizing what blond she was talking about.

"he's, he's how my mom found out..." he said thoughtfully, his eyes still watering.

"wait, were you to... Er... You know..." she said, using a particular two-handed gesture.

"oh, god no! I barely even know him!" although he completely disagreed with most of the bible's teachings, he had picked up the one about the taboo of having sex before marriage (or, he improvised, when he found 'the one').

"well, we seemed to be going there..." he admitted to his cousins gaze that clearly said 'tell me the truth, or else I'll nail you to the cross.'

"... And she kinda walked in on us... Without us noticing." he said hesitantly. He was finally calming down,- well the most you could calm down after being ordered to go to a camp with 'camp councilors' that were told to fix something that didn't need fixing, because it was perfect the eat it was.

"I can't do it cals, I can't go, I have a Boyfriend no-" he started, his 'shit's-hit-the-fan' levels rising again. He stopped after boyfriend, remembering what luke had said, and a bitter and heart-broken look spread across his face.

Sighing, calista looked at her clock. 5:58 AM.

"holy crap, it's 6AM, I gotta go James, calm down, we'll talk tommorow." she said hurriedly, ending her session after the farewells, she closed her eyes and let the retreating moonlight wash over her as she fell asleep.

Nico sat on his bed in persephone's apartment, thinking about how much he had screwed up. He had texted Thalia a billion times but there was no answer, until, someone answered for her. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled his phone out. It was annabeth.

'wht did u do to make Thalia so depressed Nico?'

He didn't answer, instead, he tried to push away the tangs of guilt, and opened up his computer and went on his Facebook. He hadn't been on Facebook for the past two or three months, and he thought he should see what everyone had been doing (he was to busy with his abusive dad to know what his friends were doing.) he looked curiously at the notices, and saw that annabeth and Rachel had deleted their accounts. I guess they grew out of it. He mused.

He decided to look at his remaining Facebook-junkie friend; thalia's wall to see if he could apologize there.

Holy. Crap.

Her wall was littered with hundreds of comments on her things, when he looked closer he gaped. All of those comments were insults, hate messages and even a death threat. There were to many to consider good for the owner of the account's mental health.

Without thinking, he typed up something on her wall.

'she isn't a bitch or whore, she's one of the nicest people I know. And i know for sure she isnt a lesbian or a cross dresser. Back off.'

He sighed when he realized what he had typed. Great, now there are gonna be rumors that we're together, not like Percy would care... He thought glumly.

'I'm really sorry thalia.' he typed, thinking that maybe she would see it.

He thought about typing something up in her chat about Percy, but thought otherwise.

Percy will never care for me as much as I care for him, he mused despisedly. He pressed the 'post on Thalia grace's wall' button, and he closed his laptop.

Before he went to sleep, he opened up his phone and texted Thalia one final message.

'y didn't u tell me? I could help u with those bastards.'

'ditto, y wont u let me help u? I'm a grace Nico, we have to be brave.' she responded, for the first time that day.

'being brave doesnt mean letting people hurt u, it means standing up 4 ur self, and don't give me that 'Im a grace' crap, thalia.' he didn't wait for a reply, he instead called called percy.

"hello?" percys beautiful voice answered

"percy, look on thalia's facebook profile." he supplied, and hung up, too tired to talk. So he turned off his light and went to sleep.

I hope you liked it! Please review etc! Add Oc's to the pile! Thanks for reading! Bye :D


	8. Chapter 8

New life Ch. 8

Hey guys and gals, Iam a horrible person, ive been procrastinating, I started this chapter at noon the day I updated, so this is gonna be short compared to the others... So yeah.

Thank you everyone for having these PM conversations with me, they're really nice, especially when you guys complement the new chapters etc or put in an OC. You've all been so awesome :D

Btw, the only remaining OC spot is open, and he has to be a boy, I feel like I have too many girls, and they should be straight, because i don't want this to only be a Yaoi/Yuri story.

Thank you once again for reviewing, favoriting and subscribing :)

Big big Thank you to corpse blood, for being awesome ( ;) ) and for putting in her OC; Andree

Disclaime- I'm just not gonna do these anymore, I'm sick of them...

Andree walked down the hallway in her dad, apollo's apartment, nibbling on a piece of toast.

"stupid dad... Making me..." she mumbled, trying to think of a way to convince her dad that no way in hades (a/n ;) ) was she going to that damned group counseling session, dr. Chiron can go to hell, she thought.

"bye dad! See you later." she farewelled.

"remember that your going to see chiron today!" she groaned after hearing his reply.

Turning down the corner to the front door, she grabbed her backpack and made her way to her highschool; lake Washington highschool (thats a real lake like, right next to Seattle. It's where bill gates lives.)

Grabbing a coffee on the way, she waited for Percy at pioneer square to take the buses their separate ways.

"hi Andree! Hows it going?" horrible, my dads being a dick.

But instead she answered;

"good perce!" butterflies fluttering in her chest after seeing his green eyes.

"Whos that?" she asked, motioning toward Nico, trying to take her mind off of Percy.

"this is Nico. be polite." he warned, after Nico didn't hold out his hand. She gasped when she saw his sleeve ride up his arm. There, on his wrist, was a set of ugly scars and a large hand-shaped bruise. Thank god she hasn't noticed my black eye, Nico thought to himself.

"im- im Andree." she stuttered, shaking Nico's reluctantly held out hand.

They walked to the bus stop while talking about various things, although Nico rarely even mumbled a word. When she got to school, she was already praying that her day would end.

Nico walked into the school, worried that Thalia would keep ignoring him, and tried to pay attention to his classes. When lunch came, he was surprised to find that james wasn't there.

"perce. Percy! Perseus Jackson!" he screamed, impatiently tapping Percy's shoulder with his finger.

"what!" Percy yelled back, exasperated and in rage, glaring at Nico.

"per-" Nico flinched away, and turned around, trying to start a conversation with Rachel whom was focusing adamantly on her pizza.

"nigo... Sry, mow wha wuh eh?" Percy asked, taking a bite of peas.

"Percy, don't talk with your mouth full!" Nico scolded.

"now, as I was saying, where's james?" Nico asked. Percy blinked, he hadn't expected Nico to mention the blond, let alone worry about him.

"are you sure you're okay 'cause-" Percy began as a joke, before he was cut off by Nico.

"I'm perfectly fine, Thank you very much." Nico said, glaring.

"Nico, really." Percy asked, concerned.

"I-I..." Nico stammered, his eyes on the red and tan tiles of the cafeteria.

"Nico... What's that bruise on your sleeve? And why the hell are there scars on your WRIST?" Percy asked, scared that what he thought that was happening was true.

"do you cut yourself?" Nico gaped, confused.

"what? Fuck no!" Nico exclaimed.

"then tell me why there are fucking cuts on youre wrists!" percy yelled, dragging Nico out into the halls so nobody would hear their conversation.

"I-I-... Bianca." Nico said quietly, avoiding Percy's eyes, thinking about the onyx and red room.

"what? That makes no sense!" Percy said, surprised. That moment, the doors burst open and the two were lost in the crowd.

Meanwhile, about three hours later, across Seattle in Bellevue, (suburb of Seattle) Andree was walking out of the school to the buses to find her dad, Apollo closing his car door and greeting her enthusiastically. That was when her day started to suck.

"dad, what are you doing here?" she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm taking you to Chiron of course!" he said cheerily.

"dad you know I don't need to go! There's nothing wrong with me!" she exclaimed.

"then how come you're always dressed in dark colors? Why do you listen to that idiotic band?" he inquired, his smile dropping off of his face.

"dad, just because I don't listen to pop, doesn't mean I'm depressed!" she exclaimed, trying for the billionth time to tell her dad that she wasn't depressed, and that just because she liked black didn't mean that there was something wrong with her.

"I don't care if you think that disgusting music is 'good'! You're coming with me to Dr. Chiron, or I'll take away your, err... What was it? Lincoln... Lincoln-" he argued, trying to figure out what the bands name was.

"linkin park, Dad! You don't understand anything that I like, you don't even try!" she cried, slamming the car door reluctantly, while Apollo climbed into his seat, ignoring his daughter.

Back at the Seattle olympic school, Percy and nico where talking near the entry to the school.

"what did you do to get those fucking scars! You could just tell me!" percy said, his voice clearly telling nico that Percy was hurt by nicos actions, or lack of knowledge of said actions. Nico was silent for a while, blinking away the cold winds of mid-December, and began to ignore Percy's pleading gaze. Oh god he looks adorable... Nico thought.

"it's not like you'd care..." he said, trailing off. He was about to walk off to the buses when he heard a hurt growl and felt hands roughly grab nicos shoulders, spinning him around.

"don't you EVER say that again! I care about you more then you'll ever realize!" Percy growled, much like before. His eyes were filled with emotion, desperation, concern, and what was that...? Love?

Nico was stunned to say the least. Was Percy really saying what Nico thought he was saying?

He stood there with his mouth hanging open, and his stygian eyes widened with shock.

Percy took this as an opportunity to kiss Nico, snaking his hand to clutch nicos hair and wrap his arm around nicos neck, ignoring the gasps of surprise around them, including nicos.

Ooooooo...! Another twist! I hope you liked it! Now you know why i wasnt doing any chapters from percys POV, don't worry, next chapter will probably be from his POV.

Once again, review! Digital lucky charms to ye! See what I did there? Nevermind :D anyway, is it weird that I imagine all of the characters with semi-anime eyes? Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

New life Ch. 9

Hey! Next chapter is gonna be extra-long :) every five chapters imma do a long chapter (around two thousand words).

Thanks for reading and reviewing etc.! It means a lot to me :)

This chapter is all percico fluff :D yay!

Disclaimer!

Didn't I say I wouldn't do these anymore? Urgh...

Nico sat on the edge of the concrete sidewalk, thinking.

"didn't I tell you to stop thinking so much?" Percy said next to him with a smirk.

Nico ignored him, instead delving back into his mind's endless secrets, while trying to delve into Percy's too.

Could it be an accident? Did Percy accidentally kiss me? Nico scoffed mentally, can't exactly 'accidentally kiss' when the one who was kissing had intwined their hands into the kissed's hair. Speaking of kisses...

"that was my first." Nico said, hoping Percy would know what he meant.

"what? A sexy fella like you shouldn't have had their first kiss at age 17." Percy flirted.

"Percy! I'm trying to have a serious conversation!" Nico scolded, blushing. His Stygian eyes turning down to the ants making a bee-line towards a nature valley bar.

"also, I'm not sexy." he muttered, although Percy obviously denied that statement.

Percy must have imagined annabeth, or maybe Rachel.

He can't- he can't have the same feelings, can he? Nico questioned to himself.

"again, you think too much." Percy whispered in nicos ear, pulling him in for yet another kiss.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nico screamed, his face contorted in horror, imagining his fathers hands on his wrist, much like percy now.

"Nico... Why d'you..." Percy asked, reaching out a hand, eyes full of concern and worry.

Worry, I always make people worry, Nico thought. I always cause trouble.

"just... Don't touch me." Nico whispered, sitting back down.

"Nico... What happened to you?" Percy asked, mistakenly cupping Nico's face in his hand. Nico mistook it as an attempt to slap him.

Nico ran off with a terrified look in his eyes.

Sighing, Percy called after him, sprinting in the direction that Nico had ran.

Ten minutes later, they met by a bridge with a what underneath?... A troll? Seems like we ran a loooong way, Percy mentally noted. Panting, Nico reluctantly sat down on a bench next to the bridge.

"Perseus, what is your point?" Nico said hatefully, staring at a sculpture of the troll under the bridge. (A/N it actually exists! It's scary!)

"my point is too show you that i like you back, and that i play for your team."

"w-what? You know?" Nico sputtered, glancing up at Percy.

"unfortunately for you, you're bad at hiding your emotions..." Percy said, moving a stray hair out of Nico's eyes, whom was too stunned to react to the sudden affectionate gesture.

"...unlike me." he smirked, Finished with moving the obsidian locks.

"I really do fancy you..." he added, seeing the doubtful look in nico's eyes, he continued yet again.

"you know, the first day I realized that I loved you was the day I saw you at Bianca's funeral." Nico said, his voice cracking. His eyes started to water at the mention of his sister.

"you were in your suit, that was the first time I saw you in black... It was raining." he continued. Turning his head he looked at percy.

"you look beautiful in the rain." Percy said hesitantly, his gaze directed at the tense figure next to him. He was surprised that Nico wasn't looking at him oddly for that comment.

"I've loved you for over a year, nico." he said, glancing at Nico, he lifted the corners of his mouth in an amused smile at Nicos expression. Nico was staring at Percy, blushing, he was too cute for Percy to resist. He leaned in to kiss Nico, and not seeing any protests, they connected.

all they could feel were their hearts thumping, drowning out the soft touch of the rain, and an explosion of power and colors in their hearts and minds, much like fireworks.

Looking outside through the thinly pained window of the car, James stared outside at the surrounding fields.

"James." his mother, madonna, said, opening his door once they had stopped moving.

"it's for your own good." she said hesitantly, not believing her own words, while A man came out (a/n like my pun? Lol, came out teehee... I really shouldn't Be joking about this...) of the double doored building. He had gold eyes and black hair, it seemed as if everything slowed down near him.

"hello Mrs. Gi, iam the institute director here, i take it this is your son?"

"y-yes, this is James." she said, even she was shaken up around him. James held out his hand, but instead he spun around and motioned for James to follow.

James waved to his mom before entering the facility.

"this is the mess hall, over here is the conference room, and;" he added. "this is the stairwell leading up to the bathrooms and dormrooms. You will be sleeping in the same room as Selina, here." je said, quickly motioning to the various rooms. Once he introduced selena, James raised his hand nervously, everything was going to fast, even in Kronos' presence.

"shouldn't I be sleeping in the same area and dorm as a boy?" he asked, already knowing it was a mistake.

"no," he glared down at James.

"we would rather have you in the same room as the opposite sex, so you are encouraged to have relations with her." well, that was blunt, James thought.

Kronos left, leaving the two to introduce themselves properly.

"hey... I'm james" he said, shifting awkwardly.

"im selena..." she said, sending a longing look at a girl down the hall with blonde hair, whom in turn did the same.

"your girlfriend?" he questioned

"yep... I'm happy she's in the same place as me." she said, smiling hopefully.

after getting their stuff sorted, they continued to talk, and suddenly they found that they were becoming friends.

Hey! I hope you liked it! Sorry, it's kinda short :(


	10. Chapter 10

New life Ch. 10 :D

Hi! :)

I wanna start off saying that I'm sorry for the late update, it's because I'm getting exhausted from writing these chapters every. Single. Day. Also, I've been kinda depressed about stuff lately (let's not go into the details, thanks.)

So, I've decided, I'm going to update new life every Monday and Friday, so I have more time to write and let my creative juices flow.

Again, as always, thanks for reviewing (to be blunt, it's my ONE source of inspiration.) and reading etc.! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, i love hearing from new people! :D

Dis- yep nevermind.

Nico was sitting on his bed (persephones apartment, of course.), thinking. Thinking about Percy, the sudden disappearance of James, and sadly, his dad.

He would have to go back that day, persephones hispitality only lasted about a week. The thought of another bruise on his wrist made him shudder. He would have to tell Percy, he knew, but for the moment, Nico was content with keeping it, both the abuse and regretabilly the relationship a dangerous secret.

Without thinking he went downstairs and started to walk towards Percy's apartment.

He immediattly regretted walking outside without a jacket, the brittle frost was coating the metal on railings, and that was enough to warn him of the cold weather, but his mind was focused on one thing; Percy.

Knocking on the door, he was just about to walk away,when Percy opened the door... Shirtless. It was impossible for nico to not stare.

"come in" Percy smiled gesturing to the blue sofa overlooking the seattle skyline and the TV. Percy and his mom might be struggling economy wise, but they had an awesome apartment. Still lost in Percy's crevices of his muscled form, nico tripped over the coffee table, hitting the edge of the table hard.

Then, Percy, of course started to laugh.

"oh...my-pft god... You just tripped over-dt my coffee table..." Percy's guffawed, falling over much like nico the minute before. Nico sent his death glare, before falling over again, on top of Percy. Percy immediately stopped laughing.

"oh.. Erm... Sorry 'bout that..." nico muttered, not moving.

Percy was slowly leaning forward, an inch away, before Sally burst in on the spectacle.

"honey I'm home! Wha-what... I didn't... What?" she said, confused. Nico suddenly realized what position they were in and scrambled off of Percy.

"hi-hi nico, how's it going?" Sally blofis said, utterly confused. At the mention of nico, Paul walked into the room, shaking nicos hand (who flinched away).

Slowly, Percy got up and went up the stairs to get a shirt on, smirking to himself at nicos expression of finding him shirtless. Coming down in a green striped V-neck, he greeted his parents and poured some orange juice. Percy couldn't suppress his laugh when he saw the expression on nicos face after seeing that even the juice was blue.

"how did you- it came out of the bloody carton!" nico exclaimed, sipping the blue liquid.

"anyway... I came here to ask you... What are we?" nico asked after Paul and Sally left, little did they know Sally was listening though the door.

"a couple, I thought I made my intentions clear."

Nico was silent for a while.

"I-I've never done this before... Could you teach me?" nico said quietly, blushing after realizing how cheesy that sounded.

"sure-" Percy smirked "all you do is hold their hand-" he said, doing so.

"kiss them-" he said, following through again, cupping nicos beet red cheek while leaning forward.

"care for them-" he continued, after separating.

"and tell them, I love you." he said, and nico did the same. Sally could barely suppress the squeal of happiness for her son.

"c'mon, let's go to pike place." nico suggested, holding hands, they made their way.

Luke was walking down like place thinking about james, and why he hadnt answered any of his calls. That was when he noticed he had an email from the week before. "Mustn't have noticed it." he said, scrolling down the page.

'from: jamesgi  to lukecastellan , and seagreen 

My moms going crazy, she's screaming downstairs about a camp, I don't think I'll see you for a while.

P.S. i heard what you said to nico.'

Luke almost dropped his phone.

He heard me? Luke thought to himself.

A camp? He questioned. Oh shit, a CAMP. It was all his fault, James would never be the same, what if he changed? What if he believed those bastards? Luke blamed, barely managing to sit down in a bench near a strawberry stand. He looked up across the busy aisle, to see that emo kid and -what was his name? Errr... Fish dude, errrrr... Percy? Standing together waiting In line at a fish shop.

"one catfish! Comin up!" an employee shouted, Catching a massive fish in his hands and throwing it to another employee, who threw it into a bag, and passed it to the customer. Luke ignored the spectacle, instead realizing that the guy in line was 'seagreen', the guy James always hung out with.

"you...! Why didn't you tell me James was gone?" he growled, going up to them.

"err... Who are you? Oh- oh! James' boyfriend," Percy answered, backing away a bit, moving closer to nico without knowing it, grasping nicos hand.

"how- how did you...?" Luke gasped, shocked.

"it's pretty obvious. I thought you knew that James was gone?" Percy responded, changing the subject.

"he too me before hand, said he was going to eastern washington for the next month with his grandparents." Percy obviously hadn't checked his mail, so Luke held up his phone for all to see.

"holy- holy..." nico began, eyes widening.

"I hate him, but I didn't want this to happen to him!" nico continued. Percy was staring blankly at the screen.

"I'm gonna kill her. I swear, I'm gonna-" Percy began, eyes burning, he roughly turning around to the direction of SAM, but nico pulled him back.

"what so are you together now?" Luke smirked, before muttering "hypocrite."

Percy and nico, strangely said it at the same time.

"yeno" percy stared at nico, hurt by the word.

"I- you don't?" he began, confusion flashing in his eyes.

"you- ...I- but I lo-?" he stuttered, letting their hands drop, turning, and delving into the crowd.

"Percy!" nico called after him, leaving Luke alone.

Thanks for reading! Yes, this is short for a long chapter, but I felt like I didn't have anymore stuff I wanted to write for this chapter.

Please review etc! Thanks, also the OC spot Is now officially closed, so I will have to put my own in (I'm pretty disappointed that Nobody but corpse blood and veerayne submitted OCs...)

Anyway, again thanks for reading etc. please review and there will be a new chapter on Monday, which will probably be a bit longer to make up for the small chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

New life Ch. 11

Here's the new chapter, warning! this contains child abuse, dont like don't read (even though I don't see why anyone would like reading it.)!

The new character will be Leo from HoO, cause I'm too lazy to make another OC and nobody submitted a third one (sends pointed looks at readers)

Yay! I didn't do a disclaimer this time xD

Nico glared at the front door, dreading the moment he would walk over the thresh hold.

Hades grinned giddily, before opening the door and realizing it was his son.

"Where've you been! You fucking idiot!"

Nico cringed, trying to duck under his dads arm, as if in slow motion Hades' fist connected with his sons face. Hades grabbed his sons shoulders forcing Nico to look at him, before kicking him hard in the chest, sending Nico flying a meter or two.

"Dad... Please stop" Nico hoarsely whispered, whilst trying to scramble away.

Hades ignored him, now focused on kicking Nico in his side.

"It's. Your. Fault!" Hades screamed, kicking harder with each word.

Nico didn't know how he had survived so long. Gathering his last few remaining clutches of strength, Nico got up and made it to the first step of the large stairway leading to the guest room and nico's room, before hades slammed him back down on the clay tiles.

Nico lay on the floor, barely registering the hollow sound of Hades' steps down the main hall.

Nico slowly curled into a ball, before sobbing uncontrollably.

"it's all my fault... It's all my fault! Bianca..." Nico wailed.

How could he have caused her death? Even though a small part of his brain told him it was a freak coincidence Bianca had been at the café on the fateful day, he ignored it.

Glancing at the clock he saw it was 9:46, he had to get to his room before his dad came back to go drinking... Again.

Crawling up the stairs, he realized he could just barely hold the immense pain in his chest from tearing from his mouth in a scream. Each step was agony, every fiber of his muscles, every molecule of bone marrow, every infinitesimal cell in his body hurt. He wanted to tell Percy, but he couldn't.

He deserved it, he thought. After all he had caused Bianca's death. Before struggling to lock his door and get under his obsidian sheets, he opened his laptop, and with trembling hands wrote to Percy, and made carbon copies to Annabeth, Thalia, And Rachel via Email.

Stygiandagger 

To;

lightningthalia ,

wisegirlannabeth ,

RachelDare ,

Seagreen ,

Subject; Winter

Sorry guys, I won't be able to go to do anything for the next week or so, my dad grounded me.

Nico closed his laptop, sighing brokenly, he thought about what hed said to percy and groaned, remejbering that he hadnt been able to find him. He fluffed his pillow before leaning back on his bed and closing his eyes to try to allow sleep, except sleep didnt come. He sat there for a few minutes before opening his laptop and surfing the web finally arriving at the Facebook . Glancing at the clock, Nico whipped his head back around to make sure he had read the time right. 4:50.

Shit.

Before going to sleep (after a fit with the sheets., and a painful position that made his ribs scream in silent pain even more than the dull throbbing, and ten blurred seconds later,) he thought of Percy, and surprisingly enough he fell asleep, providing his first sleep filled night in a month.

Calista walked down the short hallway between her room and Ryan's. She paused before slowly turning the door knob to her dead brother's room. She had failed to notice something before. The silence and cold of the place chilled her to the bone.

On the desk was a note, folded up. Hadn't her mother looked through the room?

Deciding she hadn't, calista opened it up. Tears started to well in her eyes when she realized whom had made it.

'Calista, I can't say how much I hate you for doing this to me, you didnt help me, you hurt me. Mom and dad cared about me more then you did.

I hate you, you are the reason I did this.

-Ryan'

It broke her heart to say the very least, then she saw him hanging from the ceiling, slowly speaking the words from the note, eyes gleaming a malicious bone white. Soon his skin and muscles began to fall off, and all that was left was a bony body hanging from the rafters.

"RYAN! NOO!" she screamed, leaping out of the bed.

She began to sob, getting up to look at her clock. 12:30.

She was surprised at how early it was. Slowly moving out of her room, she went down to her brothers room. She had to prove the dream wrong.

She was surprised at how quite it was in the white room.

Looking at the desk, she was even more surprised to notice that the note was there. She opened it up to notice a drawing of her and her stuffed giraffe, Pringles together from when she was younger.

'calista, I know you will miss me, but please try to live your life, and remember that the last memory in my mind was of you holding Pringles. Yes, mom and dad didn't care about me, but you were a brilliant sister. You tried to get help, and I'm happy you did.

I love you.

-Ryan.'

She clutched the drawing and note to her chest, collapsing to her knees, sobbing.

Selena was sitting in their their room on james' bed, talking, while james was ever so slowly tacking up his posters and a photo of his family.

"who was that girl?" he inquired, turning around for a moment to ask.

"you'll have to be more specific, my dear canadian." she laughed, leaning back on the bed, folding her arms.

"excuse me Selena?" he inquired, stopping what he was doing to sit next to her.

"I meant the blonde one you were staring at all day." he continued, slightly annoyed.

"that's clarisse, my girlfriend- well, it's complicated, really."

"we have 3 months here Selena, spit it out, we have more than enough time." he said dryly, glancing around the room.

"well, my boyfriend Charlie, I love him, but I had a bit of a fling with clarie." she said.

"so, when he found out, he was really calm, but I could tell he was mad, and I told clarisse that I couldn't do anything with her. The problem is, I like her too. I don't know what to do..." She paused.

"What about you? Who's the lucky guy?" she said, changing the subject. she regretted asking once she saw the look on his face.

"there was a guy... He was the reason I got caught. he- he doesn't want anything to do with me." he said solemnly. It was obvious she pitied him, she was going to hug him, but pin that moment Kronos burst in with about thirty kids following behind.

"there's a doctor here, come down the stairs to the mess hall." he ordered in his steely voice, smirking. There was obviously something he was keeping from them.

Scrambling to follow the nervous teens, they arrived in the mess hall. There, in the front of the room was a booth.

Once the kids had all settled down, a man with golden hair and sky blue eyes stepped forward.

"iam helios, your doctor today, and I will be checking to see just how much the devil has confused you." he said, gazing intently into the eyes of the crowd. He motioned for one of Kronos' assistants, Ethan, to give him a clipboard. James couldn't describe how disgusted he was with Helios' choice of words.

"first up, Bella Ruth." he commanded, leading a wide eyed thirteen year old girl into the booth. Once the curtain inside opened, james saw TV. She came out crying.

"they- they forced me to-..." she half sobbed half whispered to one of her friends in the row behind the blond and brunette newly found roommates.

"next, Hermes Maiason*."

He too came out, completely unsettled and wide eyed. He was rubbing his arm.

"James Gi." James was frozen, what could be so bad that kids would come out crying? He slowly got up glancing at Selena, made his way past Kronos and Ethan, and waited for the 'doctor' to follow. Inside was a chair with a machine next to it. next thing he knew, he was being forced to sit down and a patch with a peculiar needle was forced in his arm. He winced once he felt the small needle pass through his skin.

The man turned the TV on, and flipped through to a channel. On it were a man and a woman, doing... What!

"you can't make me watch this! You've been forcing fucking thirteen year olds watch this? You crazy bastards!" the doctor switched the channel to one with two woman, and seeing no reaction, he switched to a tape with two men, James felt himself become aroused and was surprised when he felt a shock go up his arm. He looked up to see the man 'helping him' looked very angry.

"what the fuck are you doing...?"

Finally it stopped, his arm was numb, but he managed to push himself outside of the small room. Storming to his seat he glared at the man controlling all of this. Kronos.

"what did they do?" Selena asked just as another teen was called up.

"they're making us watch porn." he whispered back, continuing to glare defiantly at Kronos and Ethan.

She gasped, and began to glare just as maliciously at Kronos as James.

"they can't do that!" she said, her eyes seeming to change colors from her rage**.

"it seems like they don't care." he responded.

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

I found out about the doctor thingy from a bleach fanfic that I was reading before i registered for an account, it was based off of an authors real life experiences in the LGBTQ reorientation facility/center thingys ( :P ), my sympathies go out to all of you who have been forced to go to those dreadful places.

*see if you can guess the relationship between our dear hermes' last name and his first name... ;)

**remember, she's a daughter of aphrodite, she has weird eyes.

Sorry about the random update thingy, Yes this was an extra long chapter, because I was lazy on the last chapter.

Is it bad that im proud of my mind for coming up with that horrible nightmare?

Also, this will be uploaded the day after I uploaded chapter 10. It's just a little treat to you guys for being awesome ;) (aka I had already finished the part with nico in this chapter by the time I had finished writing Ch. 10, so I decided to add a chunk to make up for the short chapter yesterday... Well, you can just call it my treat ;) )

Please review etc.! :)


	12. Chapter 12

new life Ch. 12

hi everyone! aghhhhh! i started this chapter like, at the last minute! :(

i honestly (dont think im lying, cause im serious,) forgot what day it was. i thought it was tuesday O.o

plus, ive been working on all of these new oneshots and fanfics etc. etc. etc.

imma try to update on friday, but if i dont, then youll know if i couldnt.

thanks for all of you that reviewed etc. for these past few chapters: corpseblood, donakiko, bananathephone, mistdale, veerayne, and last but not least, a reviewer whom didnt have an account. thanks! if i didnt mention you, please tell me! :D

agh its so frustrating cause i want to make this story realistic and have a few straight couples, but YAOI/YURI FEST 4EVAR! :P

by the way, after this chapter, things start to turn even more M (extremely very vague lemon later on, mentions of sexual stuff, even MORE swearing and a bit more angst for one of the characters.) and a bit more fluff instead of just musings, so, if you dont read that M stuff, dont like dont read.

thalia was with her friends rachel, piper and annabeth sitting on the persian rug in thalia's dad, zeus' library, they gossiped, texted other friends, gossiped, made some lunch, gossiped, gossiped, and gossiped even more.

"hey, annabeth, did you hear about that guy... whats his name? Lorenzo? leonardo? leonard? leo? yeah, leo. anyway, as i was saying, he came to school with pink hair! it was so weird!..." piper said rapidly, trying to get rachel and annabeth to stop drawing. something caught thalias attention.

"leo? leo valdez?" she questioned, continuing when she saw piper nod her head in confirmation.

"he's my brother's best friend... anyway-" thalia said with an annoyed glint in her eyes.

in that moment, they saw jason through the large arched doorway separating the large room from the kitchen and living room. his back was hunched over a bit, and he was constantly staring at the ground like it was the only thing that existed. on his way past the kitchen, he took a peace of bread almost automatically and chewed on it thoughtfully up the stairs to his bedroom.

"what happened to jason anyway? hes always so gloomy." rachel asked, sweeping her frizzy red hair into a bun with her hand. instead of listening to the conversation, thalia sat pretending to read her book, thinking about the call percy had left her... '...why didnt you tell us? you know we would be more than happy to help. why dont you just delete your account? if theyre using it as a weapon, why dont you blunt it?...' the mention of a love-life snapped her out of her daze.

"i dont know... he seems to have a crush..." piper sing-songed suggestively, wagging her eyebrows suggestively and grinning like the cheshire cat. everyone continued on who might be jasons love interest, but thalia stayed quite, instead, she raised her eyes from the black text in her fantasy novel.

"i dont know, annabeth, jason's cute. too cute for drew." piper said, muttering something about a 'snake headed bitch'.

thalia was about to talk, but rachel beat her to it.

"isnt it annoying how much she flirts with him?" rachel questioned.

"yeah, its crazy! whenever i walk down the halls and look for jason's locker, shes there with him." thalia supplied, flipping a page in her book.

"hm..." they all hummed almost-simultaneously, a loss for words and lack of conversation overwhelmed them.

"anyone want to go to the starbucks and over to S.A.M.?" rachel suggested, annabeth grinned and confirmed the question with a nod, while thalia and piper groaned. they knew they couldnt get out of this one.

once they had packed up their things onto the coffee table, annabeth and rachel already had their coats on and were stepping out of the door.

"i dont think we should give them anymore caffeine." piper said, smirking.

nico sat in his bed, again, thinking. thinking about how he had fucked up. yes, it wasnt the biggest thing on the list of do-not-do's in a relationship, but with percy, it was at least one hundred times worse.

the fact that he had denied their started-less-than-an-hour-ago relationship with the person he had come to realize he loved for over two years was horrifying.

he decided to call him.

dialing the number, he waited for percy to answer.

1 ring.

2 rings

3...

nico heard the unmistakeable sound of someone hanging up soon after the third ring. blinking back his sorrow, nico began to lift himself up to walk down the hard tiled hallways of hades' apartment, trying not to make a sound to wake up the hung over owner. when he stood halfway to his full hight, he collapsed in pain, clutching his ribs and trying to prevent the tears from coming. trying again, his head began to throb, but he continued. his feet ached, his chest ached, everything ached and hurt.

staggering through the short hall, he reached the staircase.

he gulped.

reaching out a hand to the railing, he guided himself step by step down the structure, wincing with each step. biting back the pain in his ribs, he ran a hand through his hair, surprised when he felt a crusted-over dry substance. looking at his fingers he realized it was blood.

slowly, he walked out the door with his black trench-coat and a black and grey striped scarf. using the walls for support, he hurried down the elevator and out the apartment complex. by the time he reached the front steps, he was wheezing and coughing, dried blood in his nose from the bloodied nose he had gotten from hades. almost collapsing when he no longer had support from the walls, he clutched his chest with both arms, desperately trying to hold back the pain. all he could see the way to percy's was red. he collapsed at the front doors, a cut on his chest opening.

minutes, maybe decades passed, for all nico cared until someone cried out his name. nico stirred on the concrete steps leading up to the modern building.

"-ico... nico... NICO!" a smooth and concerned voice said, said voice's owner was shaking nico's shoulders lightly.

"NICO!" the owner, who nico identified as percy- percy? percy was here?- nico thought hurriedly, sitting up, but he regretted it once he felt the stabbing pain in his chest.

"woah, easy, imma carry you up to the apartment ok?" percy said, eyebrows furrowed above his green eyes.

nico was about to protest, but percy silenced him with his lips. nico wanted to lean up and deepen it, but the pain blanketing his body stopped him.

percy carried nico bridal-style up the elevator and through the hallways to the jackson residence. sally gasped at the sight of nico in percy's arms, with a matching set of black eyes, bruises all over his lithe form, and a long shallow bleeding cut running across his chest, it was hard not to gasp.

percy sent a dark look towards his mother, and she got the message. searching for the cabinet holding the medical supplies, she brought out a long strip of bandages. gesturing for percy to pull nico's shirt off, he did so. they both gasped, staring at the massive amount of bruises coating the younger teen's body. percy stared a little longer than necessary, imagining what nico would look like without the purple and yellow bruises covering his hopefully-lover.

nico swallowed.

"are you checking me out, jackson?" he hoarsely whispered, smiling mischievously, percy blushed, trying to hide the fact that nico's statement was true.

once sally had wrapped the bandage around the section of nico's torso with the cut, percy lifted a wincing nico over to the sofa, percy sat down next to him. they had a lot to talk about.

i hope you all liked this chapter! thanks for reading :)


	13. Authors note

Sorry everyone, this chapter's an A/N :(

im changing the update schedule again, right now im really busy with stuff (ya'know, life.) so I wont be able to give you the new chapter until friday.

As a peace offering (please dont kill me D'; ), im going to upload a oneshot next week from the first person's review, stating the following:

favorite chapter (op. :D )

favorite pairing ( if none, just say for example, grover and thalia, instead of groverxthalia)

theme (romance, action etc.)

suggestions for the plot

and, finally, if its an A/U fic ( include the time period or alternate thingy) or not, songfic, etc. etc. etc.

this oneshot will be from the first person to review this chapter, so if you review, please include the info above.

also, a new update schedule will begin late august, because i don't think i will be able to keep up with school work and writing. the updates in late august through the U.S. school year will be every friday.

thanks!

Please review telling me about the oneshot!


	14. Chapter 13

New life Ch. 13

Hellu everyone! This time my brother was being an ass etc. and I couldn't find a time to update, so yeah...

Lets just say me and my brother are stupid, and that my parents don't tell me ANYTHING. I'm being a hypocrite about my parents but I don't care.

Here's the new chapter, sorry it's kinda short.

Nico was lying down on Percy's couch, reading a magazine, when Percy sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn, grabbed the remote for the TV and put a disc into the DVD player. They stayed silent until the title showed up on the screen. 'drive' flashed onto the screen. Nico reared baback mowing into the cushions, while Percy leaned forward a bit.

"percy, can we watch something else." nico grimaced, if possible, delving further into the couch cushions. With a nod of realization, Percy switched to a movie his mom had started bawling over the day before. He had wanted to watch it, but then nico showed up.

When 'Albert nobbs' appeared on the screen, nico relaxed a bit, but still asked what the movie was about.

"lesbian who has to pass as a man in Ireland during the industrial revolution at a hotel. But then she falls in love with a maid there."

"Percy, seriously, do we have to watch a LGBT (A/N: honestly everyone, does it really matter if theres a Q or not? Or even what order its in?) movie?" nico asked, his eyes portraying a flicker of annoyance. Arching his back to move a bit closer to Percy, he forgot about his injuries for a moment, and gritted his teeth, vision blurring.

"just because we're gay doesn't mean we have to watch one-" nico interupted just as Percy began to speak.

"nico, we're watching it, it's either this or icarly." Percy defended.

"you have icar-"

"no but we will soon." Percy threatened, leaving nico to become overly cautious about his movie criticisms.

Looking back at the movie, both teens moved a bit closer to each other.

"but a romance, really perce? Do we hav-" nico said, forgetting about the threat.

"shut up, just watch the movie." Percy grinned. Nico scowled for a moment, but he ended up grinning just as stupidly as Percy.

At the part with Albert and the maid in the park, nico almost screamed 'bitch'. Percy didn't know nico got into movies so much. Percy scooted even closer to nico, and rested his head on nicos shoulder.

About two thirds of the way throught the movie, nico was silent, but Percy could barely hear his breathing over the sound of their hearts beating from being so close. Percy was surprised when nico didn't flinch or move away when he put his head on the italian's shoulder.

Getting up from the couch when the movie ended, nico put the popcorn bowl away in the sink, and grabbed a glass of milk, which, weirdly, was blue.

"I swear, his mom goes to the black market-" nico exclaimed to himself once seeing the blue liquid pouring out of the carton. He was stopped by the pain from walking catching up with him. Collapsing to the floor, he clutched his ribs and dropped the glass.

Slowly getting back up, nico clutched the granite counter top. Grabbing the broom from the pantry cautiously, he swept the glass up into a garbage bag. Percy had heard the shattering of glass, and he was making his move to rush over and see if nico was alright, but he saw the broom and figured nico was perfectly fine.

Moving back to the couch after a few winces and grunts, nico sat down with a new glass of milk.

"well... That was the most depressing love story in existence." Percy said. Percy probably didn't hear me earlier, nico thought.

"yup." nico said doubtfully. He was worried that something bad would happen to them in the future and ruin their newly found relationship.

"you know, if your having doubts, telling me how you come to school with black eyes, and how you fall over while pouring a glass of milk might help with stopping the whole tragic-breakup-because-a-certain-amazingly-cute-boy-isn't-being-honest-" Percy began.

"can you stop saying that?" nico said uncomfortably, glancing over at Percy. Percy stared back, gaping at nicos sudden outburst.

"I'm not even remotely attractive." nico muttered. Before percy could respond, nico changed the subject a bit.

"and I'm being completely honest, you just aren't asking the right questions. Plus you've asked that around three times these past few days, can't you give me a break? I was just fucking beaten up by my- it doesn't matter who it is, i deserve it either way." nico exclaimed, cutting Percy off from speaking.

"you don't deserve any of that, nico." Percy responded quietly.

Andree sat on her bed, listening to music, getting 'ready' to go to the shrink, or what she was really thinking up a plan to sneak past her dad to go to the panic at the disco concert. Sure, she wasn't 100% in love with them, but they were ok to listen to in her opinion.

Flying down the front steps, she checked that she had her tickets, one for Leo, one of her friends, and the other for herself.

Another silent car ride later, she walked with her cheerful dad until she reached the pacific science center. Ducking behind one of the many sculptures in the area, she silently walked off to the concert hall, grabbing a hot chocolate on the way.

Finally, she saw the crazy neon green hair of her latino friend, Leo, and grinned to herself. Looking up at the 'playing tonight:' sign, her Cheshire grin widened further.

Hello everyone!

Sorry for the extremely late update! My family never tell me anything, I didn't even know that I was going on vacation until the last minute!

Anyway, at the hotel, they have Internet so I could tell atleast a few of you that I was on vacation. Sorry bout that :(

Anyway, thanks for reviewing etc., hopefully next week (aka, Tuesday or Wednesday.) I won't be suddenly told that I have random vacations and sunburns to get.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
